Antiga namorada
by CatchingStar
Summary: Brennan reencontra uma antiga namorada. Quando a verdade sobre a menina é revelada por shalimar, Brennan não acredita.


**Sinopse: **Brennan reencontra uma antiga namorada. Quando Shalimar revela a verdade sobre a menina, Brennan não acredita.

**Disclaimer:** os personagens de mutant x não me pertencem.

* * *

Todos ainda estavam dormindo quando Brennan perdeu o sono. Cansado de ficar na cama ele se levantou, foi ao banheiro e depois a cozinha comer alguma coisa. Quando voltava para a cama encontrou uma revista no chão e resolveu dar uma olhada.

"Não pode ser!" Exclamou ele ao ver a capa. Ele foi muito amigo da jovem que estava como destaque na capa da revista, porem a muito tempo não tinha noticias dela, nem sabia onde poderia estar e fazendo o que. O jovem parou e se lembrou de um episodio.

_Os dois estavam no carro dele, parados na porta de um bar conversando, quando um rapaz se aproximou e fez uma brincadeira com ela. Brennan não gostou nada e a jovem apenas riu depois que o cara foi embora com uma cara horrível "o que foi isso?" perguntou ela "esta com ciúmes?". O rapaz ficou encabulado_.

Voltando a si ele foi para o seu quarto, mas encontrou um de seus companheiros no corredor.

"Levantou cedo" falou Shalimar "tudo bem?"

"tudo sim" respondeu ele.

" Gostaria de ir comprar coisas para o café comigo?"

"Agora não, desculpe."

A jovem disse que não tinha problema e saiu. O rapaz entrou em seu quarto e procurou por uma caixinha que continha coisas do passado e que ficava guardada no armário. Logo que abriu encontrou a foto dele com a garota. Encontrou também uma cartinha que ela havia escrito a ele pouco antes de ter que se mudar da cidade. Ela contava o quanto gostava dele, mas tinha que ir embora por problemas familiares, mesmo assim ela jamais iria esquecer daquele grande amigo, aquela pessoa que sempre estava do lado para protege-la.

"Você por um acaso não viu a minha revista por ai, não é?" perguntou Jesse ao passar pelo quarto. (Brennan respondeu que não.) "Bonita a garota da foto" disse o amigo.

Na cozinha shalimar estava colocando a mesa do café da manha para todos. Jesse entrou rápido na cozinha e roubou um dos pães que ela fazia. Shalimar brincou com ele fazendo seus olhos ficarem amarelos (geralmente quando ela ficava com raiva ou sentia alguma coisa diferente ela fazia isso). O rapaz estava devolvendo o pãozinho quando ela disse que era brincadeira.

"Bom dia" disse Lexa ao entrar.

"oi" disse shalimar.

"Cadê o Brennan?" Perguntou lexa.

"Aqui".

" Que bom que se juntou a nós" falou shalimar.

"E ai, o que vamos fazer hoje?" Perguntou Jesse.

"Eu tenho que checar umas informações no sistema." falou lexa.

"Vou usar o simulador". Disse a outra moça. "Você vem também, bren?".

"Tenho uma outra coisa para fazer"

O rapaz saiu com o carro para dar uma volta. Não parava de pensar na tal garota. Se tinha um local onde os dois adoravam ir era numa praça próximo a uma sorveteria. Ele então foi ate lá. Parou exatamente no banco onde geralmente sentavam e ficou a olhar a paisagem.

"Brennan?!" Exclamou uma moça "Eu não esperava te reencontrar".

"Sabrina!" disse surpreso "Como você esta?!"

"bem... o que faz por aqui?"

"Estava dando uma volta, mas e você... O que a trás de volta?"

"trabalho. Eu sou chefe de uma empresa agora e digamos que o mercado bom esta aqui, então..."

"Eu vi a sua reportagem na revista!" disse ele.

"Ah é?! não gostei muito da foto de dentro, mas..."

"Você esta linda na foto. E continua muito linda ao vivo também" falou ele. A jovem ficou vermelha. Os dois passaram o resto da manha conversando, ate que brennan teve de sair, pois lexa o chamara pelo comunicador.

"Foi muito bom revê-lo" disse ela.

"Eu também gostei... Você estará livre essa noite?"

"Não sei, tenho que ver. Aqui esta meu telefone" disse ela entregando o cartão "no final da tarde você me liga que eu te falo se da ou não".

"Esta bem".

Ele então voltou para o Santuário e a jovem continuou na praça.

"Demorou hein!" Exclamou lexa.

"O que foi? Perguntou ele ignorando o comentário".

"Temos que ir checar umas coisas."

"Esta bem. Então... vamos lá".

Shalimar e Jesse se juntaram a eles no helix (nome da aeronave que eles usavam). Eles pousaram sobre um antigo prédio, utilizaram o comando da camuflagem na aeronave para que ela ficasse invisível e depois entram. Em um dos andares era um consultório medico e eles tinham que ver se havia resquício de antigos tratamentos que poderia envolver a pesquisa genética. Todo o andar estava abandonado. Parecia que não havia mais nada lá. Os quatros se separaram - Lexa e jesse procuraram de um lado enquanto os outros foram para o sentido oposto.

"Espere!" disse Shalimar "Se o andar estava abandonado, como que sinto que alguém esteve aqui a pouco tempo?"

"provavelmente quem quer que seja veio buscar alguma coisa" disse Brennan "Acharam alguma coisa?" Perguntou ele aos outros.

"Alguns arquivos" respondeu Jesse "Mas por enquanto nada que pudesse ajudar".

"Acho que não há mais nada aqui!" falou lexa "Vamos embora".

Quando eles pegaram o elevador qual não foi a surpresa do rapaz ao encontrar Sabrina.

"que coincidência você por aqui" falou a moça.

"Pois é" respondeu ele. Ficou um silencio no elevador, ate que finalmente Brennan percebeu que havia esquecido de algo básico, apresenta-la aos seus amigos.

"Muito prazer " disse Shalimar.

"O convite ainda esta de pe?" Perguntou Sabrina.

"Claro" respondeu ele.

"então está marcado. Te encontrou no mesmo lugar".

A jovem desceu no décimo andar e os quatros se dirigiram à cobertura em silencio. Entraram no Helix e se dirigiram de volta ao santuário.

"Era aquela moça da foto não era?" Perguntou jesse quando eles chegaram.

"Do que esta falando?"

"Da foto que estava admirando hoje de manha, é a mesma do elevador".

O rapaz não respondeu e Jesse entendeu essa reação como um sim. Shalimar ouviu de longe a conversa e não gostou. Os quatro então se separaram e Lexa foi ate o computador comparar as fichas que trouxera com os dados que Adam tinha, afinal ele era um dos pioneiros da pesquisa genética e tinha informações sobre vários experimentos.

A noite chegou e o rapaz se preparava para sair. Shalimar passou pelo quarto e viu que ele colocara a melhor camiseta e estava usando o perfume que ela havia dado em seu aniversario... a jovem deu um sorriso triste e foi ate os outros (o rapaz nem reparou que ela passara por lá).

"Como estão as coisas?" Perguntou ela.

"Ainda não achei nada que fosse importante" disse lexa.

"Nem eu" respondeu Jessé "Estamos literalmente no escuro".

"Está desse jeito porque ele vai sair com a garota?" Perguntou Lexa sem rodeios a amiga.

"Se ele quer sair com ela, quem sou eu para impedir... "falou shalimar.

Brennan se despediu dos três e foi para o seu encontro. Shalimar nem sequer olhou para o rapaz quando ele passou.

Sabrina chegou pontualmente na praça. Ela veio por trás, colocou suas mãos sobre os olhos do rapaz e ficou em silencio.

"Não seria aquela menina que eu tanto admirava?" Brincou ele "Sempre pontual".

"Uma das coisas importantes da vida... E de uma executiva" falou ela.

"Você gostaria de comer naquele restaurante italiano?"

"Seria uma boa idéia, faz tempo que eu não vou lá... "

Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas e ficaram relembrando episódios durante o jantar. Mal sabia Brennan que a sua conhecida não era mais tão conhecida, havia algumas coisas que ele não sabia. Quando os dois estavam saindo do restaurante dois homens os atacaram, por sorte eles estavam num beco e Brennan pode lançar seu poder sobre os dois que logo caíram no chão e não levantaram. A moça fingiu cara de surpresa.

"O que foi isso?"

"Bom..."

" Você é um mutante!?"

" Sou. Você sabe sobre nós?!" Exclamou ele

"Eu li algumas coisas sobre o assunto" disse ela.

"Eu devia ter te contado logo no começo do jantar, mas eu hesitei. Sinto muito".

"Tudo bem. Acho que consigo lidar com isso".

" tem certeza?!" Questionou ele.

A jovem fez sinal que sim e os dois continuaram o passeio. Brennan sorria ainda mais depois daquilo.

No santuário as buscas continuavam, jesse e lexa já estava cansados de fazer tudo aquilo, mas ainda havia questões não respondidas. Shalimar tomou o lugar da amiga enquanto esta ia pegar algo para beber na cozinha. E vendo que o caminho que a amiga optara não estava dando resultados, shal tentou de outra forma.

"Aqui esta!"Disse ela.

" Muito bom trabalho!" Falou lexa. "Experimento fantasma" leu ela.

Um experimento feito pelo Doutor George em seres mutantes desde o momento em que foi descoberto a existência de poderes. Ele tenta ensina-lo a usá-los ou tenta reverte-los.

"E o que tem a ver fantasma com isso?! Indagou Shalimar.

"Provavelmente ele deu esse nome em relação aos experimentos para reverter a mutação. Vai saber!" falou lexa.

"Nessa arquivo diz que ele fez experimento com 9 mutantes, 5 quiseram reverter e os outros trabalharam em cima deles." falou jesse.

"Porque nos estamos preocupados? Ele ajudou mutante.. isso é bom!"

" Deveria ser, shal" disse Jesse "Mas alguns experimentos de reversão deram errado..."

"Ou seja, agora eles são perigosos" completou lexa.

"os outros morreram" disse Jesse.

Shalimar percorreu os arquivos das pessoas que participaram da pesquisa e dentre elas estava ninguém menos que: Sabrina.

"Você só pode estar brincando!" Exclamou jesse "A namorado do Brennan?"

Lexa deu um cutucão no rapaz que pediu desculpas pelo que falou.

"Brennan?" Chamou lexa pelo comunicador "Brennan, onde você esta?" (não ouve resposta).

" Temos que ir atrás dele!" Falou shalimar.

"E aparecer dizendo que ela é malvada!? Exclamou Jesse.

- Quem é malvada? Perguntou brennan ao chegar no Santuário. Todos ficaram em silencio. O rapaz se aproximou da tela do computador e não gostou nada do que viu.

"Por isso ela não se importou de descobrir que eu era um mutante! Mas porque ela não me disse?" Falou ele.

"Ela descobriu?!" Exclamou Lexa.

"Sim, nos fomos atacados saindo do restaurante". Contou o rapaz.

"Agora que ela sabe de você significa... " falou jesse

"Ela provavelmente perceberá que nós também somos mutantes" completou Lexa.

"E porque isso seria ruim?" Perguntou Brennan.

" porque ela é perigosa!" falou shalimar (sem rodeios)

"Do que esta falando?!"

Shalimar contou tudo o que eles haviam descoberto sobre Sabrina.

"Vocês estão errados!" exclamou ele.

"Infelizmente não é o que o arquivo esta falando" disse Shalimar.

Brennan não aceitou aquela informação e para não entrar em maiores conflitos com seus companheiros, apenas virou as costas e saiu. Shalimar resolveu ir atrás dele e conversar.

"Sinto muito!" Disse ela ao entrar no quarto.

"Duvido! Você com certeza estava torcendo para ela sair do caminho... Mas eu não vou acreditar nessa armação toda! "

"Isso não é armação!" disse ela.

"É inacreditável que você tenha chegado a esse ponto... inventar algo dessa natureza só para me separar da Sabrina. Como você teve coragem?" Disse ele furioso. Logo em seguida ele saiu e foi dar uma volta.

"E então?" Perguntou Jesse quando ela passou pela sala.

"Ele não acredita! E acha que eu armei isso tudo!" Disse shalimar antes de se fechar em seu quarto.

"Não acredito que ele disse isso!" Falou Jesse.

"Maravilha! Agora ela não só sabe quem somos e qual o poder que Brennan tem, mas como também conseguiu gerar um conflito entre nós!" comentou Lexa.

Brennan nem sequer voltou para o santuário no dia seguinte, ficou a caminhar pela cidade. Relembrou um episodio em que ele foi muito feliz ao lado de Sabrina._Os dois eram mais jovens e estavam dançando juntos. O céu estava estrelado e a lua iluminava o lago próximo a eles. Ela estava linda!_ Ele sorriu. Porem o sorriso não durou tanto assim, logo em seguida lembrou do que shalimar havia falado... O que fazer agora? Acreditar nos amigos ou em Sabrina?... Ele não sabia mais o que pensar!

Ao colocar a mão no bolso encontrou o cartão de telefone que a jovem havia lhe dado e resolveu ligar e pedir que o encontrasse próximo ao museu ao meio dia. Sabrina disse que tentaria dar um jeito de deixar o trabalho e ir vê-lo, mas não poderia ser exatamente ao meio dia, teria que ser no começo da tarde. Ele disse que não teria problema.

"Quem era?" Perguntou uma voz masculina a Sabrina.

"Era Brennan, o mutante elétrico! Quer me ver!"

"Hm. Ele ainda acredita em você?"

"Claro. Ele ainda fica fascinado por mim" respondeu ela.

"Você não esta apaixonada por ele, esta?"

- Não! Você sabe por quem eu estou apaixonada..." A jovem o beijou. (infelizmente não deu para ver direito o rosto do rapaz, pois ele estava na parte escura da sala).

"Quando você vai acabar com ele?"

"Logo. Porem acho que vou acabar com a amiguinha dele primeiro."

"Esta falando de Lexa, que pode ficar invisível?!"

"Não! A outra loirinha".

"Você sabe qual poder ela tem?" Questionou ele.

"Eu andei pesquisando e descobri que ela é uma feral".

"Uma feral?! Você vai de encontrou com uma feral?! Eles são poderosos... Você só pode estar louca".

"Confie em mim. Não vai ser difícil acabar com a loirinha. Eu fiz um pequeno soro que vai me dar grande vantagem sobre ela".

"Não é melhor eu enviar alguém para acabar com ela?"

"Ela sente algo por ele e então eu ficarei honrada de acabar com ela" respondeu Sabrina. "Depois eu vou me encontrar com ele e convence-lo da minha bondade". A jovem deu um sorriso e saiu.

Shalimar estava passeando pelo parque quando sentiu que alguém a estava seguindo. Ela então se dirigiu ate a parte mais arborizada do parque e ficou escondida esperando a pessoa aparecer.

"Vejo que tem os sentidos bem aguçados" disse uma voz feminina.

"Porque será que eu sabia que era você?!" Exclamou Shalimar aparecendo de trás de uma arvore.

"Eu gostaria que você ficasse longe do Brennan! Sabe, ele já tem uma mulher na vida dele e não precisa de uma selvagem perto dele".

"porque eu iria seguir ordens de uma qualquer?!" Falou Shalimar. "E tem mais, ele sabe sobre você."

"Eu já esperava isso, mas pode ficar sossegada, ele vai acreditar em mim".

Sabrina atirou algumas estacas de fogo sobre a jovem que conseguiu desviar de todas.

"Sentidos aguçado e com reflexo... muito bom, porem não o suficiente" falou Sabrina.

A batalha entre as duas foi acirrada. Shalimar era sem duvida uma feral bastante poderosa e Sabrina também havia sido bem treinada. Quando shalimar tentou pular sobre a moça Sabrina desviou e na seqüência injetou o soro que havia trazido. A visão de shalimar começou a ficar embaçada.

" é engraçado como os tigres tem as suas fragilidades" disse Sabrina.

Shalimar ficou muito furiosa e partir para cima dela. Sabrina lançou novamente as suas estacas e uma delasa atingiu na perna.

"Eu seria idiota de enfrentar um tigre sem ter algo com o qual eu pudesse domina-lo".

"Um felino jamais desiste de lutar, não importa o que aconteça" disse shalimar ao se levantar.

Sabrina não esperava que a jovem reagisse tão violentamente, mesmo com o soro deixando seus reflexos cada vez mais fracos. ficou impressionada, mas não se abateu.

"Não há nada que possa fazer." falou Sabrina – Em poucos minutos você ficara totalmente imobilizada. Ah meu deus, eu já estou atrasada para o meu encontro com Brennan".

Shalimar caiu no chão. Suas pernas não mais estavam agüentando seu peso e, portanto ela não teria forças para ir atrás da moça. O que a deixou bastante furiosa.

"lexa" falou shalimar pelo comunicador

"Shal, onde você esta?" Perguntou ela.

"No parque. Eu preciso que vocês venham ate aqui... eu não consigo me mexer."

"Nós estamos indo" falou jesse.

Os dois pegaram o carro de brennan que estava na garagem e foram correndo ate o parque. Jesse havia levado um aparelho que a localizou rapidamente. Lexa tentou acorda-la, mas foi inútil, seu pulso estava muito fraco. Os dois então correram de volta ao Santuário onde jesse fez alguns exames na jovem.

Sabrina se encontrou com Brennan em um bar.

"Ola" disse ela com um sorriso.

"Oi. Você vai querer alguma coisa para beber?"

"Uma soda seria bom..." O rapaz então chamou o garçom e pediu a bebida. "O que você quer me dizer?"

"Eu gostaria de perguntar algumas coisas..."

"por exemplo...?"

"Porque você foi embora daquele jeito?"

"Eu tive alguns problemas... e não daria para resolve-los aqui."

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de você ser mutante?"

"Então você descobriu!" disse ela.

"porque não usou seus poderes contra aqueles caras da boate?"

"eu hesitei. Você esta bravo comigo?"

" não é que estou bravo. Só acho que assim que você soubesse dos meus poderes deveria ter revelado que era como eu".

"Me perdoe! Eu descobri que tinha poderes naquela época e não sabia em quem confiar então aproveitei a viagem a negócios do meu pai para sair da cidade. A única coisa de que eu senti muita falta foi você!"

"Brennan... " chamou Jesse.

"Eu também senti sua falta " falou ele pegando na mão dela.

"Brennan.. você tem que vir ate o santuário. Shalimar esta ferida!"

"Sinto muito Sabrina, mas eu tenho que ir. Outra hora nos falamos".

"Mas porque?"

"Uma amiga esta com problemas e eu tenho que ir vê-la."

"Aquela idiota ainda esta viva!" Exclamou ela baixinho.

"O que você disse?" Perguntou ele.

"Nada não. Que pena que já tem que ir!"

"Eu te ligo esta bem?"

"Claro".

Brennan pegou um táxi e foi correndo encontrar seus amigos. Sabrina ficou furiosa, pois tinha certeza que havia destruído shalimar. Nervosa ela ligou para seu companheiro e pediu que eles chamassem mais dois mutantes e que todos iriam atacar o santuário o mais rápido possível. (Sabrina pedira ao companheiro - na verdade, seu amado - que cuidasse de desativar a segurança do santuário por alguns segundo dando tempo suficiente para eles entrarem sem serem notados).

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou ele ao ver, pelo vidro da enfermagem, o estado da amiga.

"Ela foi atacada "respondeu Jesse.

"por quem?" Questionou ele.

"Sabrina!" falou lexa.

"Não pode ser, eu estava com ela!"

" O ataque não foi agora " falou jesse "já faz mais de meia hora".

"Todos os ferimentos de shalimar condizem exatamente com os poderes que sua amiga desenvolveu. Isso com certeza vai te convencer: de todos os que participaram do "Experimento fantasma" apenas ela desenvolveu essa capacidade!"

"Então ela voltou para nós encontrar!" Falou ele

"Muito esperto, pena que não foi rápido o suficiente" disse Sabrina bem atrás deles.

"como você entrou?" Questionou Jesse.

"Não importa mais agora" Respondeu a moça. Dois rapazes surgiram por trás e atacar Jesse e Lexa. Os ataques foram muito forte e os imobilizou rapidamente.

"o que você quer?" Perguntou Brennan

"Acabar com os Mutant X" disse ela "E vejo que já estou tendo sucesso."

"E porque isso?"

"O idiota do seu superior...Adam... tentou fechar o local onde eu aprendi a sobreviver e a controlar meus poderes e eu não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse. Quando descobri que ele não estava mais no comando dos Mutant X achei que era a hora certa para destruir tudo aquilo que ele produziu, inclusive seus mutantes."

" Mas e nós? "

"Tolo, não existe mais nós! "

"Agora ela é minha" disse um dos rapazes. Os dois de beijaram.

"você não deveria ter se metido com o Mutant X." falou brennan.

"Enquanto havia quatro mutantes para destruir... talvez você tivesse razão, mas agora que três deles foram massacrados... eu venci!"

O rapaz se abaixou e com a mão sobre seus colegas ele deu uma descarga elétrica.

"Você sempre foi convencida demais" disse ele.

"Como você tem coragem de falar assim com ela?" Esbravejou um dos rapazes. Ele lançou seu poder sobre o rapaz que desviou com facilidade.

"Você sempre achou que estava por cima, mas nunca saiu de baixo!"

Jesse e Lexa se levantaram e atacaram os rapazes que haviam entrado junto com a moça. "Acho que agora você não tem mais saída" falou lexa. A jovem atirou suas estacas sobre eles, mas todos conseguiram desviar. Uma das estacas ficou parada no ar, o que deixou Sabrina bastante assustada.

"você tem uma péssima de memória hein!" falou shalimar ao aparecer –"Você deveria ter se lembrado do que eu disse: felinos jamais desiste",.

Shalimar lançou a estaca que foi direto na barriga de Sabrina. Brennan olhou para shal e depois para Sabrina que estava caída no chão.

"brennan, me ajude" disse ela

O rapaz se aproximou calmamente da jovem. deu um beijo no rosto e enfiou ainda mais a estaca. Lexa e Jesse olharam para shal que abriu um grande sorriu. Por estar ainda fraca, a jovem não agüentou e sentou no chão. Brennan olhou bem para ela e foi em sua direção. Pegou-a no colo e a levou para o quarto dela.

"Que bom que esta tudo bem!" comentou jesse a lexa quando os outros saíram. A jovem sorriu.

Brennan a acomodou na cama, a cobriu com um cobertor e sentou ao lado dela.

"Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo" falou ele.

"Tudo bem" disse ela.

"Não, não está tudo bem. Eu falei coisas horríveis e fui um idiota em não confiar em você. Por favor, me perdoe!"

A jovem sorriu.

"Sabrina sempre foi uma grande amiga e eu não queria acreditar que ela poderia fazer o que fez"falou ele "Eu deveria saber que o tempo pode transformar as pessoas! E o mais importante, eu jamais poderia ter desconfiado de você!"

" Você não podia imaginar " disse shalimar.

" Mesmo assim.. eu deveria ter pensado antes na segurança de vocês!"

Shalimar segurou o mão do rapaz com força. Ela ficou bastante satisfeita em ver como as coisas terminaram. Não queria ficar com aquela sensação de raiva e de desconforto com brennan, afinal de contas... É difícil deixar de amar quando se convive diariamente.

FIM


End file.
